Automobile front end protective covers, colloquially known as "car bras," typically are fabricated from cloth having a solid black coating of vinyl or similar plastic (hereinafter collectively referred to as "coated fabric"). Means, such as straps, tethers, hook and loop fasteners, magnets and the like, are included for temporarily affixing such hood covers to the hood and front end of cars and pickups. Apertures are left in the body of the cover fabric for allowing light to pass out from the car's headlights, turn signals, fog lamps, etc. Open mesh and other means may be included for allowing air to reach the car's radiator.
A disadvantage of prior art hood covers is that they are difficult to maintain and keep clean, insofar as even a spot of soil (such as a smashed insect) visibly stands out in sharp relief
For the same reason, tears, scratches, scuffs, cracks, peeling, and like signs of wear quickly become visible and shorten the effective life of the cover--if not from the point of view of effectiveness, at least from the point of view of aesthetic appeal. Aesthetic appeal is a principal function or utility of such covers, insofar as they are designed to protect the vehicle's hood area from unattractive paint scratches and chips and to protect the metal substrate from small dents known as "dings." Once applied, however, such covers often remain on the vehicle indefinitely. This effectively substitutes a new surface ornamentation (the cover) for the original surface ornamentation (body paint). For this reason, it would defeat the purpose of the cover were it to be viewed by the owner and the general public as having a less desirable appearance than bare paint--particularly if it were to be considered even less attractive than dirty or damaged paint. Accordingly, part of the utility of hood covers is to present as attractive and as distinctive an appearance as possible, even to the point of making a personal fashion statement.
There is a need, therefore, for an automobile hood cover which is attractive to purchasers and which does not loose its useful appearance as it becomes soiled and worn.
Prior developments in this field may be generally illustrated by reference to the following information disclosure statement:
______________________________________ U.S. PATENT DOCUMENTS Patent No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 5,158,324 R. Flesher Oct. 27, 1992 5,280,989 R. Castillo Jan. 25, 1994 5,209,545 D. Slaugh May 11, 1993 5,195,778 K. Dismuke Mar. 23, 1993 5,056,817 K. Fuller Oct. 15, 1991 4,997,229 T. Swanson Mar. 5, 1991 4,589,459 L. Lantrip May 20, 1986 4,219,218 C. Waldon Aug. 26, 1980 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,324 teaches an automobile bra, the top portion of which "preferably has a surface which visibly differs from the magnetic base portion for ease of orientation at assembly. Designs, patterns, colors or other indicia may be printed or otherwise marked upon the flexible material" (column 2, line 16). Although no form or utility is specifically taught with respect to such designs, patterns, etc., it would appear that they were taught to aid in identifying or distinguishing the top of the protective cover from its magnetic base material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,218 shows an automobile halter, or hood cover, with a design insignia patch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,989 teaches a hood cover made of a visually clear material--in contrast to, e.g., the gray or black vinyl of the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,218.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,778 shows an auto bra, or utility apron, with an open work or mesh webbing, which webbing has the utility of passing air to the engine while it is running.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,817 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,229 represent the visual norm in regard to vehicle body protective covers. The first deals with "limiting temperature rise" on the covered surface of a vehicle, and the latter deals with the method of its attachment to a vehicle. The rest of the patents are representative of what was found in a private search of the art.
The above patents illustrate a small sample of the shapes that hood covers may assume (which shapes are fabricated so as to mirror the shape of the front end of a particular model of car, or of that of a range of car models). The teachings of the above patents with respect to the seaming and shaping of automobile hood covers, as well as with respect to hood cover affixing means, which teachings are not a novel part of the present invention, are incorporated by reference herein.